


The More Things Change

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Glory Hole, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji returns to a club he used to frequent to see how he would feel. He ends up in the bathroom for like the millionth hookup, but this time it's not some random guy.





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is written partly based on my HC that Genji doesn't know about the Casual Hanzo skin.

Having confidence in his stealth abilities, Genji revisited one of the old clubs he used to embarrass himself in when he was younger. He donned some dark clothing, tapered, black sweatpants and a similar zip-up jacket (he tried some slim jeans, but they didn't fit his thighs) and slipped into the club through the back. No way would he try to go in the front.

The noise and the energy level of the dancefloor made it easy for him to melt into the shadows between the gyrating bodies and slip from group to group.  
  
Moving was easy, but the feeling wasn't. It wasn't the same as before. He wasn't the same man as before. He didn't belong here, he quickly realized. Everyone was generating so much heat, and it was suffocating. Genji escaped to the bathroom.  
  
He didn't remember this particular bathroom, but his rising erection did. A blush crossed his cheeks as realized he didn't know how many hookups he'd had in there. Luckily there was no one else in the bathroom. He could rub one out really quick in a stall and cum in the toilet.  
  
He went into the furthest stall, closed and locked the door behind himself, and sat on the toilet. He relaxed back. He freed his cock from his sweats with one hand and pushed his other down to cup his sack. His body twitched once from his cold hands, but they soon warmed. The muffled drumming of the music on the other side of the bathroom walls gave him a false sense of security. Anyone who came in surely wouldn't hear him or pay any mind. He had all the memories in his spankbank to make this quick and leave without anyone really seeing him. He removed his face plates and put them on the toilet paper holder.  
  
Someone needing the bathroom entered and walked past the urinals.  
  
Genji ignored the club-goer and concentrated on the up-down motion of his fist on his erection. He was slightly annoyed when the stranger chose the stall next to his, out of all the other stalls.  
  
A few moments of silence from the other stall go by. Genji slows unconsciously, and his gaze slides in the direction of the stranger. There's the round head of a dick poking through a hole in the stall. It's not all the way through, and it moves as if the person attached to it is trying to give it some strokes to make it harder.  
  
Genji forgot there was a glory hole in this stall. He must have used this stall out of habit, his unconscious mind remembering all the nights with a stranger's cock in his mouth. The bigger the better, so his drunk brain could think to itself, "That'll show _you_ , Hanzo. I _can_ take something this thick."  
  
It made sense at the time.  
  
This particular cock wasn't one of the bigger ones, but Genji craved its weight on his tongue all the same. His grip slid down to loosely hug the base of his shaft. He dropped his knees to the floor with a couple thuds to signal that he was in for this. He sucked the whole cock into his mouth without another thought. The stranger on the other side jumped a bit, not expecting the eager welcome. Genji's stretched lips kissed the stall wall and then pulled back as he went to work.  
  
On the other side of the hole, Hanzo had a face like a drowning fish. Eyes rolled back and mouth hung open comically, gasping. Yet, he managed to be handsome even then.Now he knew he why he put his dick in the poorly-carved hole. He had been warmed with embarrassment before; now the walls of the club were closing in and sweat was pouring out of his pits, but this felt _so fucking good_. Before, he was standing here because he downed a few glasses of sake. Hanzo always used alcohol to loosen up and get past his inhibitions. He deserved some fun after a youth full of sticking to others' expectations, dammit.  
  
He thought he might be thrusting into the welcoming mouth on the other side of the plastic wall when he first poked into the hole. Instead, all his hips were doing was twitching uncontrollably. He was on the edge already.  
  
The man suddenly pulled all the way back and off his cock. Hanzo bit his tongue to cut off an unattractive, warbly groan. The man grabbed Hanzo's ankle.  
  
"Don't finish yet," he said. "I want to catch up."  
  
Hanzo's eyes popped open for a different reason this time. He looked down and confirmed his fear. There were the slim, grey fingers of Genji's cybernetic hand. Somehow, the hand was a lead weight on his foot.  
  
Genji took his hand from Hanzo's ankle and tightly stroked himself. Hanzo's cock was enveloped by Genji's warm mouth again. Genji was giving him a light suck, but it kept Hanzo rooted to the floor. He put a hand to the wall, planning to push himself away from it, but he was weak like a kitten. Weak from the dance Genji's tongue was doing around his cockhead. Hanzo's hips pressed closer to Genji, almost shoving his balls through the hole to get more, _more_. Genji obliged, the corners of his mouth turning up smugly. He still had it.  
  
Genji caught up before Hanzo couldn't keep back the deluge of pleasure his orgasm flooded him with. The metal piece on Genji's throat bobbed as he swallowed. By the grace of God, Hanzo bit his lip hard enough to keep his noise down.  
  
Genji opened his mouth and let Hanzo's softening cock fall out. He sighed like Hanzo's cum was a cool, refreshing drink.  
  
Before Genji could leave, Hanzo crouched down. He put a hand to Genji's foot to make him pause. Genji glanced down and pondered the fingerless gloves the stranger was wearing.  
  
"Don't want me to leave just yet?" flirted Genji.  
  
Hanzo swiped some cum up off the floor with a finger. He offered it to his brother through the glory hole.  
  
Genji still thought Hanzo was a stranger, and that this stranger was just treating him like the slut he was. Genji smiled and lapped the cum off with one lick.  
  
The finger retracted and the stranger left his stall. Genji was curious about this man. He hooked his fingers on the top of the stall and lifted his body up to get a peek. He spotted an undershave on the back of the stranger's head as he walked out the bathroom door. The jacket and sweatpants with the gold dragon design were not usual club wear, but he supposed he wasn't one to judge considering what he was currently wearing.


End file.
